cytusfandomcom-20200223-history
KANATA
Unlock Requirement *Level Easy and Hard: Open PAFF-Official's post "New Song Released.". *Level Chaos: Paff reaches Lv.2 and open PAFF-Official's post "[[Announcement Connect to major platforms now!]]". Chart Statistics |-| Detailed= Video Version 1= Lyrics |-|Kanji= Everything いつだって 涙をふいて　心のまま駆けていこうよ 信じた光を胸に　目指すかなた 一番星に願いを　特別な旅のしるべ 走り続けたいのはどうして それは君がいるから (I think for you)どこまでも続く (Brand new world)この道の果てに 約束の場所がある　色あせることない Everything いつだって 涙をふいて　心のまま駆けていこうよ 信じた光を胸に　風と歌おう Shiny dayそうやって　手をつなげば 照れくさくても笑えるよね 最果ての地図を広げ　目指すかなた (I think for you)月の微笑みが (Brand new world)疲れた心に 優しく語りかける　Welcome to brand new world... Everything いつだって 涙をふいて　心のまま駆けていこうよ 信じた光を胸に　風と歌おう Shiny dayそうやって　手をつなげば 照れくさくても笑えるよね 最果ての地図を広げ　目指すかなた |-|Romaji= "Everything" itsudatte namida wo fuite　kokoro no mama kakete ikou yo shinjita hikari wo mune ni　mezasu kanata ichiban hoshi ni negai wo　tokubetsu na tabi no shirube hashiri tsudzuketai no wa doushite sore wa kimi ga iru kara ("I think for you") dokomade mo tsudzuku ("Brand new world") kono michi no hate ni yakusoku no bashou ga aru　iroaseru koto nai "Everything" itsudatte namida wo fuite　kokoro no mama kakete ikou yo shinjita hikari wo mune ni　kaze to utaou "Shiny day" sou yatte　te wo tsukanage ba terekusakute mo waraeru yo ne saihate no chizu wo hiroge　mezasu kanata ("I think for you") tsuki no hohoemi ga ("Brand new world") tsukareta kokoro ni yasashiku katari kakeru　"Welcome to brand new world..." "Everything" itsudatte namida wo fuite　kokoro no mama kakete ikou yo shinjita hikari wo mune ni　kaze to utaou "Shiny day" sou yatte　te wo tsukanage ba terekusakute mo waraeru yo ne saihate no chizu wo hiroge　mezasu kanata |-|English= Everything and every time Wipe your tears,　let's go and follow our hearts With the light we believe in in our hearts, let's head beyond the horizon! Wishing on the evening star, which guides us on our special journey Why did I want to keep on going? That's because you're here (I think for you) No matter where, we'll continue (Brand new world) At the end of this path There is a promised land,　whose brilliance will never fade Everything and every time Wipe your tears,　let's go and follow our hearts With the light we believe in in our hearts, let's sing with the wind! On such a shiny day, if we hold our hands We can laugh even though it's embarrassing Spread our map as far as we can go, and let's head beyond the horizon! (I think for you) The moon's smile (Brand new world) Says gently To our tired hearts:　"Welcome to a brand new world..." Everything and every time Wipe your tears,　let's go and follow our hearts With the light we believe in in our hearts, let's sing with the wind! On such a shiny day, if we hold our hands We can laugh even though it's embarrassing Spread our map as far as we can go, and let's head beyond the horizon! |-|Korean= Everything 언제나 마음 그대로 눈물을 닦고 뛰어서 갈게 가슴에 믿은 빛을 저편 목표로 별에 소원을 가장 특별한 여행의 길잡이 달리고 싶은 이유는 그것은 네가 있으니까 (I think for you) 어디까지고 계속되 (Brand new world) 이 길의 끝에 퇴색하지 않는 약속 장소가 있어 Everything 언제나 마음 그대로 눈물을 닦고 뛰어서 갈게 바람과 노래하며 믿은 빛을 가슴에 Shiny day 그렇게 손을 잡으면 웃기면서도 쑥스러워서 최후의 지도를 펼쳐서 저편 목표로 (I think for you) 달의 미소가 (Brand new world) 피곤한 마음에 상냥한 이야기에 Welcome to brand new world... Everything 언제나 마음 그대로 눈물을 닦고 뛰어서 갈게 바람과 노래하며 믿은 빛을 가슴에 Shiny day 그렇게 손을 잡으면 웃기면서도 쑥스러워서 최후의 지도를 펼쳐서 저편 목표로 Category:Cytus II Songs Category:Paff Songs Category:Level 2 Songs (Easy) Category:Level 6 Songs (Hard) Category:Level 9 Songs (Chaos)